


Talk to me

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Author that cannon write Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, «Ti ho mai detto quanto mi irriti che tu non riesca a fare due cose insieme?»"</p><p><i>Tony si sarebbe potuto mettere il cuore in pace se Steve fosse stato una frana integrale, incapace anche solo di dire una parolaccia senza arrossire vistosamente, ma il Ragazzo d'Oro d'America doveva avere qualche lato oscuro molto deviato, perché la sua lingua sapeva essere semplicemente </i>diabolica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk to me

Il sesso con Steve era, in una parola, favoloso.  
Tony gemette con le labbra spalancate e inarcò la schiena, spingendo il bacino contro quello di Steve alla ricerca di un angolo migliore e lui si mosse immediatamente, stringendogli le natiche tra le dita per sollevarlo un po' di più e sistemarlo in modo da riuscire a colpire esattamente il punto che faceva impazzire Tony.  
 _Oh, porca -- Sì_. Favoloso. Non solo Steve era ridicolmente forte, era anche straordinariamente ricettivo e insospettabilmente agile, il che significava che era in grado di assumere qualunque assurda posizione Tony avesse voluto e mantenerla quanto bastava per portarli tutti e due fino alla fine - senza contare la sua resistenza. Riusciva a non venire per decine di minuti quando si impegnava e aveva il tempo di ripresa di un adolescente in piena tempesta ormonale, il che significava il più delle volte _orgasmi multipli_ per Tony e questo era, be'. Favoloso.  
Steve piantò le ginocchia nel materasso e prese a muoversi un po' più velocemente, affondando sempre più in profondità e senza smettere di colpire sempre lo stesso punto mentre Tony smetteva di venirgli incontro e rimaneva immobile, steso sulla schiena con le gambe divaricate e le mani artigliate agli avambracci di Steve, inframmezzando gemiti a esortazioni che a quel punto avevano per lo più un significato simbolico.  
Sarebbe potuto benissimo venire così, ancora un paio di minuti scarsi e avrebbe dovuto lottare per trattenere le ondate di piacere che l'avrebbero attraversato da capo a piedi. Non doveva fare altro che rimanere lì senza dire una parola e lasciare che Steve facesse tutto quanto. Anche se.  
«Dio, Steve, sì -- andiamo, parlami, dimmi qualcosa.»  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò il viso, mentre il ritmo delle sue spinte scemava leggermente.  
Tony inspirò a fondo e si morse il labbro, pentendosi di aver anche solo pensato di aprire la bocca. Il sesso con Steve era favoloso, certo, ma nonostante lui fosse capace di fare praticamente qualunque cosa con il suo corpo - prenderlo e sollevarlo in ogni posizione e con ogni angolazione possibile, immaginabile e no - non c'era verso che riuscisse a fare anche un po' di dirty talkig nel frattempo.  
E Tony si sarebbe potuto mettere il cuore in pace se Steve fosse stato una frana integrale, incapace anche solo di dire una parolaccia senza arrossire vistosamente, ma il Ragazzo d'Oro d'America doveva avere qualche lato oscuro molto deviato, perché la sua lingua sapeva essere semplicemente _diabolica_ \- e Tony non sapeva se vergognarsi o no del fatto che più di una volta Steve lo aveva fatto venire praticamente solo parlando, il gran bastardo.  
Morale della favola, Steve sapeva usare il suo corpo e le parole meglio di chiunque altro Tony si fosse mai portato a letto - ma non riusciva a farlo contemporaneamente. O lo scopava fino all'oblio stando praticamente zitto, o gli sussurrava parole irripetibili fuori da una camera da letto toccandolo a malapena.  
Il che, francamente, non era giusto. Non poteva essere giusto.  
Tony inspirò a fondo, gli occhi riversati verso l'alto, e se lo sentiva dentro che non sarebbe riuscito a tenere la bocca chiusa nemmeno volendo, anche se era perfettamente consapevole che non gli avrebbe portato nulla di buono: «Forza, Cap, parlami. Lo so che puoi farlo. Andiamo --»  
Steve si lasciò scappare un lungo sospiro e le sue spinte si arrestarono quasi del tutto, trasformandosi in un dondolio lento e superficiale. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Tony?»  
Tony gettò il capo all'indietro - dopo essersi fatto scappare un gemito, perché la voce di Steve era qualcosa di inimmaginabile in quei momento - e sbuffò vistosamente, cercando di scuotere le braccia di Steve.  
«Oh, Dio. No, non fermarti!»  
Steve esitò un momento e poi, bocca sigillata, riprese a muoversi a ritmo serrato, ritrovando pressoché immediatamente l'angolazione perfetta per entrambi. Tony conficcò le unghie corte nei suoi avambracci ed esplose in un grido inarticolato.  
«Steve! No!»  
E fermo di nuovo. Steve sollevò gli occhi verso il suo viso e lo fissò intensamente, visibilmente preoccupato. «Tony? Dio, Tony, stai bene? Ti ho fatto male?»  
Tony incrociò il suo sguardo e gli afferrò più saldamente le braccia quando lui cominciò a scivolare fuori dal suo corpo, facendo segno di no. «Fermo! Non osare muoverti, sto benissimo. Va tutto alla grande, non mi fai male.»  
Steve rispose meccanicamente con un cenno d'assenso, anche se non sembrava poi tanto convinto. «Sei sicuro? Perché mi hai fermato?»  
Tony si leccò le labbra. «Voglio che mi parli, Steve --»  
Steve sbatté le palpebre. «Oh. Okay. Tutto quello che vuoi.»  
« _E_ voglio che tu mi scopi come si deve.» Steve piegò le labbra in una smorfia e Tony inarcò il bacino, premendosi contro di lui. «Andiamo, Steve, lo so che puoi farlo.»  
Sapeva di avere un tono di voce pateticamente supplichevole, ma diavolo. Quella situazione era veramente irritante e lui ne aveva bisogno.  
Steve sollevò un braccio e gli carezzò il viso, lo zigomo sporgente e la guancia arrossata, adeguandosi ad un ritmo più serrato mentre ricominciava a spingere avanti e indietro, dentro di lui. «Tony,» mormorò con la mascella serrata, come se ogni sillaba gli costasse una fatica inimmaginabile. «Ti piace, non è vero?» gli chiese, la voce roca e profonda che gli scivolava fin sotto la pelle. «Ti piace quando ti scopo così, schiacciato sul materasso e in grado solo di aprirti per me, solo per me, per prendermi tutto quanto dentro fino in fondo... Dio, sei così stretto, Tony, sei bollente. Non hai idea di quanto sia fantastico scoparti così. Andrei avanti tutto il giorno, solo per sentirti fremere così sotto di me, attorno a me, solo per vedere il tuo viso contorto dal piacere quando vieni. Vuoi venire per me Tony? Vuoi venire per me?»  
Tony gemeva a voce alta, inarcando la schiena e premendo il bacino contro Steve nel tentativo di avere più frizione, nel tentativo di farlo muovere più in fretta. Il flusso delle parole diventava sempre più incessante, più avvolgente, ma allo stesso tempo il ritmo delle sue spinte era calato di nuovo, al punto di essere ormai quasi impercettibile.  
«Steve, Dio, di più! Non fermarti!»  
Steve ci mise un momento prima di capire che Tony non si riferiva alle sue parole. Fece uno sbuffo mascherato da gemito e riprese a muoversi per l'ennesima volta; di nuovo, non gli ci volle molto a prendere un ritmo serrato e soddisfacente per entrambi, ma mano a mano che aumentavano le spinte sembrava che gli fosse più difficile far uscire più di un paio di parole dalla mascella serrata e Tony si lasciò ricadere sul cuscino, gli occhi chiusi e una smorfia sulle labbra.  
Steve sbatté le palpebre e si fermò ancora, questa volta del tutto. «Cosa?» chiese, leggermente infastidito, perché poteva anche essere più resistente della media a letto ma anche lui cominciava a sentire il bisogno di venire.  
«Perché diavolo non ci riesci? Non è così difficile!»  
Steve si strinse nelle spalle, scuotendo il capo. «Non lo so.»  
«Non ci stai provando abbastanza!»  
«Sì, invece!» Ribatté punto sul vivo, le guance arrossate. «Ci sto provando. Io... È complicato.»  
«No che non lo è,» si lamentò Tony. «Io ci riesco senza problemi.» Steve inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia in maniera pericolosamente allarmante e Tony non aveva bisogno di altro per capire che se avesse continuato per quella strada avrebbe finito con l'andare in bianco e il doversi occupare da solo della sua erezione. Sbuffò, comunque, sollevando una mano in aria in un gesto vago.  
«Scusa,» disse, suonando senza fiato. «Scusa. Andiamo avanti.»  
Steve lo guardò un momento in silenzio. Poi sorrise. «D'accordo. Avanti. Con che cosa?»  
Tony gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. _Con che cosa_. Il che significava che doveva scegliere, o non sarebbero mai riusciti ad arrivare in fondo con quella storia.  
«Zitto e scopami,» ordinò dopo un rapido momento di riflessione e Steve annuì con vigoroso entusiasmo, afferrandogli il sotto delle ginocchia per sollevargli il bacino ancora di più.  
«Sissignore.»

 

Tony si stiracchiò languidamente sul cuscino e sbadigliò, passandosi le nocche sulle palpebre pesanti. Okay. Il sesso con Steve era sempre favoloso, punto, e lui dovrebbe imparare ad accontentarsi di quel – tanto – che ha, invece di essere avido.  
Steve si stese accanto a lui e gli posò le labbra sulla clavicola e, con lentezza quasi estenuante, lasciò una scia di minuscoli baci in direzione della gola, facendo mugolare Tony sotto il fiato. (Non che Tony avrebbe mai ammesso di _mugolare_ , comunque.)  
«Ehi, Rogers --»  
«Rogers. Sono nei guai?»  
«-- ti ho mai detto quanto mi irriti che tu non riesca a fare due cose insieme?»  
Steve sorrise e Tony sentì il suo fiato caldo accarezzargli la pelle nuda. _Mh._ «Una cosa come cinquecento volte, circa. Perché?»  
Tony ridacchiò e allungò una mano nella sua direzione, dandogli un colpetto sul fianco. «Così.» Tacque un minuto e poi si sollevò quasi a sedere, appoggiando il peso sui gomiti. «Stavo pensando,» cominciò, e Steve si ributtò sul cuscino, le braccia premute sulla fronte.  
«Aiuto.»  
«Stavo pensando, dicevo, che fondamentalmente è tutta una questione di coordinazione.»  
«Mh?»  
«Sì. E per perfezionare la coordinazione, l'unica cosa da fare è esercitarsi con costanza.»  
Steve rise, il petto che si alzava e abbassava assieme ai fremiti delle sue spalle. «Quindi il tuo piano sarebbe di farlo in continuazione con me che ti parlo fino a che non perfezionerò la tecnica?»  
«Sarà dura,» Tony annuì, lanciandogli un'occhiata sensuale da sotto le ciglia, «ma immagino che ci siano modi peggiori di passare il tempo. No?»  
Steve rimase fermo per un lungo momento e poi si alzò a sua volta, tornando a stendersi sopra Tony, schiacciandolo delicatamente sul suo peso. «Potrebbe funzionare,» disse, appoggiando la bocca sopra quella dell'altro. «Cominciamo subito?»  
Tony sorrise e, di tutta risposta, lo attirò a sé per intrappolarlo nel suo bacio.


End file.
